the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Maelstrom Santiago-Young
Appearance Maelstrom has slightly azure blue hair that's parted in the middle and burgundy(red-violet) eyes. He often wears a dark protective head band, which is longer, with the Fighting-type symbol across the metal plate. His skin is smooth yet marked by small scratches and scars from his training with either Aken, Keiro or even his own mother. On his cheeks are twin, horizontal triangles that act as "whiskers" which are parallel to on another. No one really knows how or why this came about. On the back of his hands are rounded bumps, slightly protruding out. He's surprisingly muscular despite being slim. A yellow collar is around his neck that may or may not be part of his bone structure but he tells (those who ask) that its simple a new "fashion" statement of choker choices. He's one of the tallest of his siblings as him and Rikuto(at age fifteen) rival each other's height, nearly growing as tall as their father and at such a young age. He is sure becoming a fine-looking young man and uses that tidbit to his advantage or whenever his looks will eventually woo in able female body who crosses his path. Further down his belt is a tail with the same color as his hair if not darker. Because he was originally a human hybrid and not fully a Gijinka, he doesn't have the somewhat pointed ears of a true Riolu but instead has human ears. He doesn't mind this as he can freely walk around with bandages covering a good portion of his hands and hide his tail within his pants. The boy's usually clothing wear is a fitting black, short-sleeved shirt with a blue vest with a feathery white ruffled around the edges. Goggles with thick, silver rims and red frames rest around his neck. A holster for his kunai knives and shuriken rest on his right leg with white bandages to prevent the dark material to mess up his navy blue shorts. You guessed it right, when you see that his favorite color is blue, second would be silver or metallic gray. He wears silver bands on his wrists, copying his mother in a way but hardly any weight lies within them. Personality Male loved to go on self-imposed adventures and played a lot, in what he described as a battle against "boredom". He always played pranks with living things or other kids. This often got him scolded by the adults, especially his sensei and mother for he was acting much too out of character. (Older meshed with young) He's seen as a gentleman; respectful, caring and smiling always even when things seem to be going down south. He's a twisted little person with a dark side hidden upon first appearance of him. He sees those who fall for his fake persona perfect pawns to use and gain reliable information and perks for his gain into ranking up as one of the best of the best. He'd learned that he could be popular by being charming, so he developed this charming persona and became very popular around those he met whilst boarding school in the newest section of Gaia. Because of this experience, he stopped trusting people and believed that love was nothing more than a nuisance emotion. He, however, felt affection for his family and often times came to their aid (especially Vivian) whenever they needed help from him. On top of him being a faker of his own being he's rather unstable if given too many mind-controlling probe. Despite his many flaws he considers himself a strategist. His brilliant mindset gives them the title among few as a "genius" that can be easily bored but whatever upbringings school has to offer. Often times he's seen as playful, energetic and a loyal person to anyone who's earned his respect (or caught his eye for later use). His superhuman strength and endurance is all keen attributes of his fighting type kind which he uses often to show off and eventually pull the strings of others into his web of knowledge-seeking prompts. He thirsts of learning more about the region and world around him. Any type of source that he can get to will easily sway his more diabolical side of him. History Move-set Focus Blast Quick Attack Copycat Foresight Force Palm Bulk Up Poison Jab Shadow Claw Abilities Prankster Gallery Trivia * He can be forgetful of the smallest of details, whether it be what he creates or something dealing with missions being carried out. He's nicknamed Mael by many, mostly those he knows closest to him such as his siblings. He shortened his name similar to Gall but thinks the four characters mesh well with his uncles, Nero and Aken. * When he reached ten his mother promptly gave away many of her things; her bikes stripped down (by Mael) after receiving them and used to help build his glide and hover board. * He's a speed(y) demon with his two legs. However, his stamina isn't all that grand and can overheat and even die if he ran too long without his given range time. Despite possibly dying from the heat of his own body he actually is quite fond of it and prefers to work into hotter conditions than the cold as he can get frost bitten and any other effects of the weather outside of that. He can be easily manipulated with his mind even in a stronger state as this is a drawback for his body to take a toll. Not much else can be done once he's been controlled by another to do their bidding. * He often gestures wildly when speaking. * He can use telepathy (for communication purposes), an ability that inherited by his Lucario mother, Miriam Aura can be felt upon by ripples but thanks to being an offspring of a powerful, aura-seeking Lucario had amped up his abilities and range of perception. He's able to predict attempted movements just by the focus of emotion pulled from their life energy. * When he smiles often (and not holding true to an actually, genuine one) his lips spasm out and it takes hours of massaging to get them to stop. Nothing that ever works prevent things like these and he usually is faking himself whenever grinning at anyone. * Like Miriam, he detests that act of profanity and bad-mouthing. He is less likely to talk to anyone when given such treatment in presence. Category:Flamebrooke Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gijinka Category:Hybrid Gijinka Category:Siblings Category:Gin Province